Dear Diary
by Death For One
Summary: What if Jane was a teenager? What if Clayton was a pervert? What if this took place in mordern time? What if I was the girl who is crazy enough to write a one shot about it? What if you want to read this? Then look inside and read.


Dear diary,

Hi my name is Jane. I'm seventeen years old and I live with my uncle. I know that I am a little too old to be writing in a diary but my best friend wanted me to record everything that happens here in Africa. Though I doubt anything will happen. My uncle has already made it clear that I wasn't allowed to leave the campsite alone. You see I have a small problem at the school; I skip gym, so he automatically thinks I'm going to get in trouble. But I am not an athletic girl, I'd rather read or draw then run a mile for no reason. So Cindy and I sit behind the bleachers.

Another problem is that I only have one friend and that's Cindy. Everybody thinks I'm too small, too pale and too plane. I've never even had a boyfriend. It's not that the guys aren't cute, because they are; it's just that they are all the same. Arrogant jocks that treat girls like property. That and, as I said before; I'm too plain. I have plain short medium brown hair, skin that's not soft or hard but somewhere in-between and I'm average height. In fact the only thing extraordinary about me is my sparkling blue eyes. Well I guess I should start telling about what happened to me during my trip right? Well it all started with my uncle calling me from my tent.

"Jane this is Clayton he will be our guide." My uncle tells me as he points to a large man standing next to him. My smile hardens as I stare into his cold eyes. Something's there that disturbs me but I just can't put my finger on it.

"Jane, don't be rude." My uncle reprimands and almost instantly I stick my hand out for Mr. Clayton to shake. He smiles as his rough hand clench mine and I force myself to do the same. His hands are still gripping my own three minutes later while his eyes search my body. He's just as bad as the guys at my school. Jerking my hand out of his I back away until I'm behind my uncle.

"Jane we'll be leaving in half an hour so make sure you're ready." Uncle goes on completely missing what had just happened. My stomach churns as Mr. Clayton leers at me; his eyes glistening like wet coal. Gulping I rush back to my tent.

"Come on Jane!" A voice calls out to me, so I poke my head through my tent flaps. Glancing around I catch sight of Mr. Clayton and my uncle to my left. Running I catch up with them just before they disappear through the thickets. I gasp, my eyes wide, and I do a small spin so I could look at everything. It was so beautiful. Up ahead my uncle went on and on about the names of different trees and plants. With one last look I jog to find them again.

"Help!" I squeak as my arm is grabbed roughly and I'm jerked backwards. My back slams against a tree, bark digging into my flesh. I let out a whimper as I am pushed deeper into the tree. I try to yell out again but a calloused hand covers my mouth.

"Be quiet." A man's voice whispers harshly. The man takes a step out of the shadows and I gasp against his hand. I knew Mr. Clayton was bad news. With a smirk he removes his hand from my mouth to cup the back of my head. I open my mouth to scream but his lips muffle my cries. A tear runs down my cheek as he become more and more forceful.

"Aaaahhhh!" A scream cuts through the air and a few seconds later I'm free. My breath is uneven as it passes through shaking lips. I have no clue where I am and to top it all off there's a pervert here somewhere. The sound of twigs snapping and leaves rustling come from behind him. Twisting on my heel I whip around to face… a person I don't know. I study his tan skin, shining light green eyes that seem to trap light in them and his dark brown long hair. No matter where I look my gaze keeps coming back to focus on his luscious lips.

"Thanks," I say quietly as we lock eyes, "I'm Jane."

"Tarzan." The man in the red-orange loin cloth stated; nervously looking around.

"You can speak?" I ask sliding my hands over his. He stares down at our intertwined hands before looking back up.

"Village teach me." He says in broken English. His eyes twinkled as he reached up and caressed my cheek. His left hand soon joined his right in roaming my face. A thumb ran over my lips and stopped short. Tarzan's hand retreated and he ran his thumb across his own lips before running it over mine once more. His head cocked while a smile played on his lips.

"See I told you." A voice severed out connection. A shiver ran down my spine once I recognized the voice. Tarzan wrapped his arms around me and placed his body in front of mine. His lips pulled back exposing sharp crooked teeth.

"Oh Jane I was so worried!" My uncle called out as he rushed towards me, but stopping once he caught sight of Tarzan.

"It's true." He choked out. Worried eyes flickered from Tarzan to me. Mr. Clayton walked up from behind him with a smirk. My eyes narrowed and my blood boiled.

"Whatever he told you it isn't true. Tarzan helped me escape from him!" I shouted and pointed at Mr. Clayton. My uncle's face was covered in confusion as he sorted out the facts. He starred hard at Tarzan and a sinking feeling erupted in my gut. Thinking quickly I grabbed Mr. Clayton's right hand and held it up.

"Look there's dried blood under his fingernails." I cry before showing the scratches on my right forearm.

"Clayton!" My uncle yelled from shock. Mr. Clayton ribbed his hand from mine before stalking off. Holding out an arm I stop Tarzan from going after him.

"I must go to family." Tarzan said quietly before running off in a different direction.

"Let's go Jane." My uncle pulled my arm slightly and led me back to our camp. The rest of our month there was pretty boring compared to the first day. I wasn't able to talk to Tarzan anymore but I did catch a few glimpses of him here and there and as for Mr. Clayton, I haven't seen him at all. Maybe he got lost. All I truly know is I can't wait to get back to civilization; although I am going to miss this place. At least I took plenty of pictures.

And so that is my story diary, and Cindy. It's only a shame that Tarzan couldn't come with us. Until next time-

Jane


End file.
